


Not Always What They Seem

by collatorsden_archivist



Category: Ashes to Ashes, Life on Mars & Related Fandoms, Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: F/M, M/M, PG - Green Cortina, Time Period: 1973-1981 (Life on Mars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-26
Updated: 2008-06-26
Packaged: 2019-01-20 17:18:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12437796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/collatorsden_archivist/pseuds/collatorsden_archivist
Summary: Another prompt from 3 AM Epiphany, this one called for third person unreliable narrator.  Basically it told me to lie to my reader.  So is Sam cheating on Gene with Annie?  You be the judge.





	Not Always What They Seem

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Janni, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [the Collators' Den](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Collators%27_Den), which was moved to the AO3 to ensure access and longevity for the fanworks. I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in October 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the Collators' Den collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/collatorsden/profile).

Sam sits at the table with Annie, heads close together, speaking in hushed tones. His eyes dart nervously around the otherwise empty room, every sound causing him to twitch nervously in his seat. His hands are in constant motion, drumming on the table, rearranging the silverware on his half empty plate and finally with a surprised smile, coming to rest on Annie’s cheeks. He pulls his hands away after an intense moment and almost leaps to his feet next to her, making his way past her and then doubling back to perform a grandiose bow before telling her he’d see her later that night. He pauses once more and takes her hand in his, brings his lips to the smooth skin and leaves a soft kiss. She giggles at his gesture, blushing slightly at the hint of wickedness in his eyes, a look that belies the moment.

 

 

He makes his way toward the door before she stops him with a question of his name. He pauses, hand on the doorknob before he turns to her; that wicked look in his eyes now matching his grin. He waits for her to gather her things and catch up to him, holding the door open for her as she passes by and guiding her out with his open palm flat against the small of her back; an unspoken answer to the question in her voice. They make their way, hands joined together, into the night and down the street towards Sam’s flat. 

 

 

They emerge an hour or so later, Annie having changed into some sort of short, form fitting dress and fishnet stockings, hidden somewhat under the guise of Sam’s open coat. She looks dishevelled and flushed as she makes her way back into the night, pausing for a beat in front of Sam’s apartment building and looking once up and then down the street, pulling the coat around her best as she could before shaking her head and finally choosing to walk up the street. Sam emerges from his apartment to watch her leave, a scowl on his face and a bottle of whiskey in his hand. He checks the time on his watch, once, twice and then again, that nervous twitch from earlier having come back to him. He looks up the street again, no longer able to see Annie; standing there with his bottle of whiskey and without his jacket, waiting for something.

 

 

That something screeches to a stop right up against the curb and next to him, bellowing for him to get in the car and stop standing on the corner like some cheap rent boy. He scrambles for the door handle, a little slower on the reflexes than usual before Gene pulls him in through the open window, effectively planting him in the seat. 

 

 

Gene eyes the bottle in Sam’s hand, looks quickly at Sam’s nervous state and leans forward, devouring him in something that really couldn’t be called a kiss but more like a lion eating its prey. “That for me?” He asks before he wipes his hand at his mouth, running his tongue along his palm and looking as if he had just coughed up a fur ball. “Christ, Tyler, drink a bottle of that fancy mouthwash you’re always on about? Taste like a pharmacy.” Gene holds out his hand, an impatient look on his face. “Well give it here then.”

 

 

Sam looks at the bottle that he forgot he had with him, “Oh, yeah, here.” Sam hands that same bottle over and watches as Gene quickly uncaps it and drinks down a good measure before handing it back. 

 

 

“Have some.” Gene tells him as he fires the car back up and peels out into the street. “While you’re at it douse yourself with some, rather have you smelling like an old drunk then a cheap whore.” Sam spits out the mouthful of whiskey while Gene yells. “Oi, that’s alcohol abuse that is!” Gene grabs the bottle back and takes another good swig before settling it between his thighs, sure that he doesn’t want to give the good stuff back to Sam to spit all over the car.

 

 

“Guv, I...Sorry...” Sam spits out.

 

 

“Sorry for what Sammy, spitting all over my car, when you and I both know you swallow the good stuff? Or for smelling like Cartwright and her cheap perfume?” 

 

 

“Annie? I don’t know what you’re talking about Gene...” Sam stutters.

 

 

“Sam, come on. You buy that bottle of good stuff to butter me up?” Gene asks, eyes fixed on the road.

 

 

“No, bought it for your birthday.” Sam sinks in his seat a bit.

 

 

“What, you don’ think Cartwright jumpin’ out of me cake were a good enough pressie?” Gene slaps a flabbergasted Sam on the back as he pulls into a spot in front of the pub and grabs the bottle from between his legs, moving it to under his arm. “Come on, might as well get this over with, bloody surprise birthday party.” Gene makes his way towards the door, stopping to eye Sam who had gotten out of the car and is leaning against her, shaking his head. 

 

 

“Oh and Sam, make sure to drop the coat of at one of those fairy cleaner type places you’re so fond of, will ya’? Can’t have you smelling like a girl, can we? And thank Cartwright for me...Never mind, thank her meself when we drive her back to your place to pick up her clothes. She did leave them there, didn’t she?” 

 

 

Gene opens the door to the pub to a well timed “SURPRISE”, Sam not too far behind.


End file.
